Cultural Misunderstandings
by ChiaraHhue
Summary: After helping with a mission against the Ori, Lorne, Teyla and Ronon are stuck at SGC, waiting for the Daedalus. The ship is delayed until the next morning, so Teyla and Lorne decide to spar in the gym to pass the time.


Title: Cultural Misunderstandings

Title: Cultural Misunderstandings

Author: Chiara Hhue

Rating: light NC17 for language and adult situations

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of the characters. They belong to MGM. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

Summary: After helping with a mission against the Ori, Lorne, Teyla and Ronon are stuck at SGC, waiting for the Daedalus. The ship is delayed until the next morning, so Teyla and Lorne decide to spar in the gym to pass the time.

Notes: major props to my friend wanderingsmith for her awesome beta skills!

Written for the Lost City Found Fic Battle. Prompts: Lorne/Emmagan, sparring practice; Lorne, accidentally naked

Although this story stands alone, it slightly follows this fic: Bantos Lessons

SGC Gym Late Evening

Tensing to absorb the impact, Teyla slammed her fist into the red padded leather of the training stand. It swayed and snapped back at her as she swung her other hand in a swift uppercut, followed by a series of sharp jabs.

She circled around, continuing to jab and punch, grunting and breathing heavily as she battled the post with focused determination. Her legs and arms were starting to ache but she enjoyed the feel of pushing her highly trained muscles to the limit.

"Not bad," Lorne commented after he'd walked into the deserted training area and stood watching for a few minutes.

She broke her concentration to shoot him a grin and then took a running leap at the stand. Twisting lithely in midair, she slammed her full weight into it as she kicked out. Then landing deftly, she rolled and bounced back up, throwing a quick succession of right jabs at the padded leather post as it sprang toward her. Then she quickly jumped and spun, swinging her foot in a sweeping arc past the top of the stand, landing effortlessly in a surefooted crouch.

Lorne studied her intently; he never tired of watching her work out. She had a dancer's grace that belied her warrior's strength; and a competitive nature that had not yet allowed any of the men, save Ronon, to defeat her.

"I've never seen you do anything other than bantos stick fighting before."

"It's called Sh'kra," she grunted as she threw another kick. "Extremely difficult." She spun and kicked again, gritting her teeth as she attacked the padded post with renewed vigor. She'd always found physical exertion to be effective in helping her to work off stress or boredom. And with nothing to do but wait for the Daedalus, working out had seemed like a good idea.

"I've done quite a bit of kickboxing," Lorne began, "This looks similar."

Teyla stopped to catch her breath and arched an eyebrow. "It is not as simple as you may think," she warned. Although the idea of sparring with him always had merit, she thought to herself, her eyes wandering over his well built frame.

"Neither is kickboxing." He tossed her one of the water bottles he'd brought and watched as she threw her head back and took a deep drink. His eyes traveled admiringly down her throat as she swallowed, then skimmed over her well-muscled shoulders and strong arms. The light in the gym caught the sheen of her sweat-slicked skin and as she took another deep breath, his eyes were pulled to the scooped neckline of her top and the tantalizing swell of her breasts.

"Evan? If you wish to talk to me, my eyes are up here," Teyla said with mock severity, smiling to herself as Lorne abruptly jerked panicked eyes to her face.

"Sorry," he muttered, ducking his head in apology as a blush began to creep up his neck.

When she chuckled softly and reached out to playfully swat his arm, he let out a relieved breath and gave her a dimpled grin.

They had only recently become lovers and he was still learning to read her. Hell, to be perfectly honest, he was still trying to get used to the idea that she'd actually chosen him when she'd had her pick of men – Athosian as well as Atlantean. But that self-doubt was due largely to the fact that he'd considered her well beyond his reach from the start. So much so, that he'd completely missed her initial overtures toward him and it had taken a rather forthright effort on her part to finally get through to him.

"No need to apologize, Evan. If you displease me, I will let you know." She said it with a smile but Lorne knew she wasn't kidding. Other women might say they'd kick his ass if he got out of line but there was no doubt in his mind that this one could do it. And would.

Unzipping his jacket, he glanced toward the mat. "So instead of another bantos lesson, how about if we do what you were doing?"

"Perhaps," Teyla murmured noncommittally, her eyes taking in the muscles flexing under his light tee shirt when he shrugged off his jacket. And as he bent over to drop it onto a nearby bench, her gaze was drawn to his broad back and the curve of his buttocks and she found herself considering other ways to relieve the boredom…

Unaware of Teyla's lusty perusal, Lorne stooped down and began to untie his boots and pull off his socks.

"What? You think I can't handle it?" he demanded, in a teasing tone. Bouncing onto the mat, he moved toward her with a confident grin. "C'mon," he coaxed, gesturing with his hands, "show me some Sha-kra."

"That's Sh'kra," she corrected, tossing her empty water bottle away with one hand as her other whipped out.

Lorne ducked and sidestepped nimbly and Teyla was startled when her hand caught only air.

"Saw that one coming as if it were in slo-mo," he grinned. He blocked two rapid punches and as she swung her foot at him, he grabbed her ankle and jerked it upward, literally pulling her feet out from under her.

"Going down..." he sang out as she hit the mat.

"As are you," she gasped, scissoring her legs around his ankles.

One minute Lorne was looking down at her smugly and the next he was flat on his back. He tried to get up but she rolled onto him, grabbing his t-shirt as she pinned him to the mat.

"My win," she grinned widely, sitting astride his hips.

Lorne lay still, his eyes closed and his chest heaving. As he felt her hold on him relax slightly, he suddenly jerked his hips up and tried to dislodge her. But she clung tightly to his t-shirt, ripping the thin material as he rolled over and pinned her down.

"It ain't over 'til it's over," he chuckled. As she tried to wiggle out from underneath him, he grabbed her wrists and held them over her head. "Say uncle.."

"What does your parent's male relation have to do with this?" She tried to kick loose but his heavier body kept her pinned down and his legs entangled with hers, kept them immobile.

Teyla was breathing heavily, partly from the exertion of fighting with Lorne but more from the intimate position she suddenly found herself in. Evan still held her hands over her head and as he leaned over her, she couldn't help but stare at his naked chest showing through the partially ripped t-shirt. The heat and scent of his skin and the weight of his solid body pinning her down onto the mat made her nearly breathless.

Her prior sexual experiences had been varied. Generally enjoyable; often times even satisfying. But with Evan it was different. Underlying the physicality was a sense of caring and tenderness that she hadn't expected to find. There was also the intriguing aspect of him being an exotic stranger – from another galaxy no less! But whatever it was, she found herself craving it. Craving him.

Lorne smiled to himself as he watched her eyes travel over his chest. While the intimacy they shared was still new, he'd learned early on, the importance of identifying her moods – especially when it changed from combative to playful. Leaning down, he nuzzled his mouth along her neck and nipped at her collarbone, causing her to squirm deliciously underneath him.

"I think this is my win," he murmured, his breath warm across her ear.

Teyla moaned softly and pressed her hips up. Despite their clothing, she could feel Evan growing thick and hot against her thigh and it made her suddenly impatient and needy. Rolling her hips, she ground herself hard against his erection, wringing a choked groan from Evan's throat.

Twisting her body, she turned them onto their sides. "Let go of my hands," she whispered as she slowly rocked her body against him. "I wish to touch you."

Lorne released her wrists, catching his breath as she trailed her fingers lightly down his neck, along his shoulder and down his bicep.

As she leaned in to lightly kiss him, he slid his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him as he tried to press his mouth against hers and deepen their kiss.

"Aw, Teyla," he groaned in frustration as she pulled away.

She smiled and nipped his lower lip as her hands wandered to his chest. Dipping one hand into the V of his torn neckline, she abruptly pulled down, ripping his tee shirt completely open.

"Teyla!" Lorne exclaimed as she began running her hand over his muscular chest. While he loved Teyla in an aggressive mood, their antics were quickly passing beyond any acceptable standards of public behavior, much less SGC regulations.

"C'mon…let's go," he urged hoarsely, trying to sit up.

"Go where?" She slid her hand down the front of his sweat pants and palmed his hard erection.

"Teyla, stop that!" Lorne said biting back a hiss of pleasure and reluctantly pulling her hand away as he pushed himself up on his knees.

"Why?" she asked in confusion. "I thought you enjoyed having me ..."

"I do, but I'd like to continue this in private."

Teyla propped herself up on her elbows and looked around. "There is no one here. It is late – I doubt anyone is even on this floor."

"But if they were, they could walk in – this isn't Atlantis – I can't use my gene to lock the doors."

"Do you think that they do not already know we are together?"

"That's not the point," Lorne said, rising and pulling her to her feet with him. "Just because they know, doesn't mean they need to be confronted with the evidence."

Teyla frowned. "You do not wish to publicly acknowledge me," she said stiffly, pulling away.

"No, that's not what I meant," Lorne said hurriedly, trying to tug her back into his arms. "We just can't fuck here!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. Teyla's head had jerked back as if he'd slapped her and the look she now directed at him brought a cold hard knot to his stomach.

_Shitshitshit… _

"Then we shall not fuck anywhere else either; **Major,"** she said tersely, stressing his title.

"Teyla!" He tried to hold onto her but she broke his grip easily and turned away. "I'm sorry…honestly, sweetheart…I didn't mean it to sound like…"

He started to follow her to the door but stopped when she shot him a glare over her shoulder that rooted him to the spot. Silently, he watched her leave, and then with a sad sigh he picked up his gear and headed for the locker room. Maybe a shower would clear his head and he could figure out a way to beg forgiveness. Down on his knees, head in his hands forgiveness. Damn. He'd even be willing to apologize for future screw-ups just to be that much ahead.

Walking down the hall, Teyla's footsteps slowed as she mulled their argument over in her mind, trying to comprehend where it had gone off trajectory and out of control.

And it came down to that word.

Not that she had not heard it a thousand times from her teammates who used it liberally as an adverb, adjective and curse. Even Ronon had picked it up.

No, it was that other connotation – the one she learned about at Girls Poker Night – the flippant, offhand, demeaning one that Earth men sometimes used when it was just about sex.

The way Kavanagh had said it in the mess hall one day as he whined about the unfairness of being stuck in the labs while the military guys went off-world and got a chance to fuck the native girls. A comment that resulted in the entire table of scientists (led by Drs. Kusanagi and Simpson!) turning on him and pummeling him to the point that it took nearly every marine in the mess to pull them off. And that, they did with great reluctance.

She paused and looked back toward the gym. In a flash of honestly, she realized that if anyone had thought casually about sex, initially at least, it had been her. Not that her decision had been without thought or consideration – she would never have chosen Evan if there hadn't already been a strong friendship and great respect between them – but she hadn't known at the time that emotionally, he was more attached to her than she to him.

Which is why it had never been just about sex for Evan. From the beginning, he had always been respectful – almost worshipful of her. (And so smitten that she almost felt she was taking advantage of him when she propositioned him that day.)

She smiled ruefully as she thought back to their first time together - how she had laid in his arms, sated and exhausted…sleepily listening to his husky, sweet voice as he talked to her…waiting for him to roll over and go to sleep so she could make a polite exit.

But that opportunity never came.

Instead, he had surprised her with unexpected tenderness as he kissed her brow and tucked the covers around her; pulling her close with a whispered, "thank you" that conveyed more than just acknowledgement of a pleasurable evening warming his bed.

That's when she knew. Knew how much he cherished her.

And that knowledge had brought with it another revelation – that she'd been holding a part of herself back from every man she'd ever been with…as if allowing an emotional connection would lessen her as a warrior or weaken her as the leader of her people.

It had taken her time and much soul-searching, but Evan was as patient as he was loving. Now, having him in her life was as much a need as her desire to have him in her bed. And with that admission, she turned on her heel and quickly headed back, anxious to make right their misunderstanding.

As she hurried into the gym, she was puzzled to find it empty. He hadn't passed her in the hallway…

Cocking her head, the sound of a running shower caught her attention and she headed toward the men's locker room.

Pushing the swinging door aside, she hesitantly edged into the dressing room. Catching sight of Evan's sweat clothes in a pile on a nearby bench, she continued forward; then as she rounded the corner to the shower stalls, she stopped in her tracks.

Evan hadn't bothered to shut the stall door and Teyla couldn't tell if it was the heavy steam in the air that was making it difficult to for her to breathe or if it was the sight of his body. She watched silently, her eyes enviously following the water as it hit his broad shoulders and slid down the curve of his back. Her gaze lingered on his taut buttocks, admiring the play of muscles as he shifted his weight, then traveled down his powerful legs.

As he turned around and leaned his head back under the water to rinse off the lather in his hair, Teyla edged closer. Her tongue darted out unconsciously to lick her lips as she stared at his chest and the flat plane of his stomach, already knowing what his skin tasted like.

Taking a shaky breath, she put a hand to her mouth, letting it slide down her neck and across her breasts. She closed her eyes, remembering the feel of that body, solid and strong against her...his hands gentle and demanding on her...and that mouth...

Sighing in resignation; she shook her head and stepped back around the corner. If they were in either of their quarters, she knew Evan would have no problem with her watching him – would enjoy it, even. But this was what he would consider a public place and as such had restrictions for behavior…something her Poker Night friends had explained as human modesty.

It was why even though Evan had been interested in her overtures in the gym, he had not wanted to continue despite the fact that the small training room had been deserted – something she would have realized if she hadn't been so carried away with desire for him. Not that she had wished to make love right there on the mats…just get a little naked with her man.

Modesty in relation to one's body was an odd concept for her, having been raised on the run, seeking shelter where they could in their attempt to elude the Wraith. In a communal tent or cave, there wasn't much personal space to claim other than your sleeping pallet. Everyone dressed and bathed in the company of others.

Teyla knew they were alone here – she hadn't seen or heard anyone since they walked into the gym hours ago. Perhaps Evan wouldn't mind some playful nakedness with her apology.

_Time to test the limits of human modesty again_, she thought with a wicked little smile.

Pulling off her workout clothes, she dropped them to the floor and padded into the stall, silently easing the door closed.

"Do you need some help washing your back?" she asked, coming up behind him.

Lorne yelped and the soap in his hands shot out and onto the floor. "Teyla! What are you doing here?" He blinked the water out of his eyes, unsure for a second, if she was really there or if it was just wishful thinking.

Leaning over, Teyla scooped up the soap and lathered it in her hands. "I've come to ask you a question."

He continued to stare at her, but the surprised expression on his face slowly gave way to wonder as his eyes traveled down her naked body. He didn't even question why she was there…it was enough that she was and even better that she no longer seemed to be angry with him.

And she was naked. Naked was always a good sign for the prospect of forgiveness...

But before he could plead his case, she gave him a small smile and motioned for him to turn around. He complied willingly, sighing with pleasure as she started smoothing the soapy lather around his shoulder blades and down his back to his waist and hips.

"I wish to know something," she began as she slid her hands down and around his buttocks and then back up to his shoulders.

Lorne leaned forward, bracing his hands against the shower wall as she ran her hands down his spine to the small of his back. "What?" he gasped, shivering involuntarily as she hit a particularly good spot.

"Are people on Earth only naked in their private living quarters?"

Lorne chuckled as he lowered his head and let the water run down his back before he looked at Teyla over his shoulder with an amused expression. "No."

"Then the only reason you stopped me in the training room was because of…modesty, correct?"

Lorne shook his head. "Not exactly."

Turning to face her, he reached up to cup his hand along her cheek. "I know this will sound stupid – considering you can kick just about anyone's ass from here to Sunday – but I feel protective of you." He moved his thumb lovingly along her elegant cheekbone. "What we have between us is very special, Teyla. I don't give a damn who knows – I just don't think it's any of their business to know the details, much less see them."

"I know it's an old-fashioned attitude – trying to protect your honor and all," he said awkwardly, giving her a slightly embarrassed smile. "But it's just my way of showing how much I respect you."

"And there's something else I need to say." he said firmly, locking his gaze with hers. "I want to make sure you understand that this is not 'just a fuck' for me. You're the single most important thing in my life. I don't know how this translates into Athosian, but I want you to know I love you. Love you."

Teyla quirked a smile. "Love is not an unknown concept for Athosians." She turned her head in his hand and kissed his palm then slanted a look up at him that was filled with tenderness. "I too love you, Evan. And I apologize for reacting the way I did."

If the shower stall had been big enough, Lorne would've fallen to his knees in thanks and declared himself the luckiest bastard in two galaxies…no, make that the universe. Instead, he just grinned like an idiot and tried to capture her in his arms.

But he was soapy and she easily slipped out of his grasp to stand in front of him with a mischievous look on her face. And just when he thought life couldn't get any better he heard her say in that low, so sexy voice of hers…

"So now that I've washed your back, shall I wash the front?"

Taking "Damn straight!" as an affirmative answer, Teyla soaped her hands again and began working the lather across his chest while he stood quietly, his eyes closed and a blissful expression on his handsome face. The shower stall was more private than the training room, but she was still unsure how far Evan was willing to go. As she ran her hands up to his shoulders and down his strong arms, she wondered what she could do to encourage him.

"Teyla, now it's my turn to ask something."

"Mmmm?" she murmured absently, her eyes following the path her soapy hands were now making across his chest and down his stomach.

"Before your people settled on the mainland, I know you had to share close quarters when you traveled. Did you also bathe together?"

"Of course." She slid her hands back up his chest to skim her fingertips across his nipples, smiling in satisfaction as his body jerked in response.

"Like this?" he asked, his breath stuttering as she trailed her hands down his sides.

Teyla rested her hands on his hips and looked up into his face. "Are you asking if we washed each other?" she asked, arching an eyebrow in amusement. "We most certainly did not! I am doing this in an attempt to seduce you," she said pointedly.

Grinning widely, Lorne took the soap from her hands and pulled her toward him. "You don't have to seduce me." Sliding his hands to her firmly rounded bottom he rocked his hips against her, letting her feel the obvious evidence of his arousal. "I'm more than willing."

"Then let us adjourn to a place you find more suitable," she said, reaching over to turn off the water.

Stepping out of the shower, she grabbed a towel and tossed it to Lorne, then wrapped one around herself.

"I think the quarters they have assigned me are closer," she suggested. Pausing, she tilted her head up toward him. "Or would that be inappropriate?"

"You grope me in the gym, nearly seduce me in the men's locker room and now you're concerned about propriety?" Lorne laughed.

Teyla made a face at him and then, as he walked by, snatched his towel off of him.

"Hey! Give that back!" he exclaimed, lunging for her.

"No, you must come get it yourself!" she threw back over her shoulder as she scooped his clothes off the bench and raced out of the locker room.

Laughing and following close on her heels, Lorne dashed through the gym and into the hallway, nearly colliding with Ronon and Teal'c. Both men turned to watch as he ran down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

"I believe that was Major Lorne. Naked," Teal'c commented calmly.

Ronon snorted. "Humans. No sense of modesty."

"Indeed."

Turning, the two continued on their way.

The End


End file.
